Cinco minutos en la azotea
by The Oil Siren
Summary: La muerte cae sobre Sherlock Holmes. Spoilers 2x03.


Publicado orginalmente en el foro Sherlocked bajo el nombre de "Pompey" (mi otro alias) el 17 de febrero del 2012.

Autor: The Oil Siren/Pompey  
>Pareja: Ninguna<br>Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje  
>Rate: ATP<br>Género: Angustia  
>Cantidad de capitulos: 1<br>Estado: Cerrado

**Disclaimer**: Ni la serie "Sherlock" ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco minutos en la azotea.<strong>

La pistola se disparó con un gran estruendo dentro de la boca de Moriarty. Se soltó de su mano antes de que apretara el gatillo. El cuerpo muerto del criminal cayó de espaldas con su típica sonrisa en los labios. No dejaba de ser una araña que sabía muy bien que hilos tocar para tenerlo siempre en la palma de su mano. No había dudado en quitarse la vida si aquello le provocaba la muerte al detective.

"No" quiso gritar, sin embargo no pudo más que farfullar y dejar escapar pequeños gemidos de desesperación. En su mente vio pasar tres balar, cada una con nombre. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras jadeaba, nervioso, dando vueltas, intentando encontrar alguna solución. Alguna otra solución. Nunca le habían hecho bailar de aquella manera. Miró a los alrededores del hospital. El cielo estaba claro y no se esperaba la terrible noticia que iba a acontecer. Casi podía escuchar como cargan las pistolas y como la vida que aquellos que merecían la pena empezaban a quebrarse. Si estaba en lo cierto –y por desgracia siempre lo estaba–, John estaría a punto de llegar y no podía ni plantearse presenciar como el pecho de su amigo era atravesado por una bala. Quería protegerlos, mantenerlos a su lado para siempre. "La única opción que te queda es desaparecer" le decía aquella vocecilla que siempre llevaba razón. Dio un último vistazo a Moriarty y lo vio claro. Lo único que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora era confiar en su plan y en Molly.

Cuanto más se acercaba al borde, más cuenta se daba de lo humano que era. Al subir el peldaño la sangre caliente le recorrió con velocidad las piernas. No iba a morir. Aún y así, notaba el frío aliento de la muerte en sus huesudos pómulos. La oportunidad de salvar a aquellos que necesitaba se había fundido entre los sesos de Moriarty. Pensaba que si no soltaba la mano de la mente criminal, si los dos conseguían ser uno, podría mantenerlos con vida. Moriarty le había superado. Había sido un gran puzle que tendría que esperar para poder superar.

Miró al suelo, borroso, lejano y áspero. Sintió un pequeño hormigueo en las manos. No podía evitar imaginar lo duro que estaba el pavimento y como su increíble cabeza podía sucumbir en unos segundos.

La vida sin John, sin la señora Hudson, sin Lestrade y vivir con la carga de que todo el mundo pensara que era un impostor... Aquella vida no era para él. No podría con ello. Los necesitaba a todos ellos. No podía vivir sin ellos. No quería. Era por eso que había planeado muy minuciosamente su muerte. Tenía que caer, como Moriarty quería. Y todo el mundo tendría que verlo, incluido John. No podía acarrear dudas. Caer desde un lugar alto, pero lo suficientemente escondido para que su amigo no pudiera ver el truco. Sherlock Holmes había de morir sin dignidad, delante de aquellos a los que había engañado. No era más que la muerte de un fraude, de un embaucador.

Vio aparecer el taxi y, con él, su última oportunidad de despedirse de su fiel compañero. Cogió el teléfono y lo llamó. Era la única manera de poder hablar con él. Salió del automóvil y contestó:

— ¿Diga?— su voz parecía angustiada.

— John...— susurró. "Mi buen amigo John" deseó poder añadir. No pudo. Simplemente aquellas palabras no podían salir de sus labios.

— ¿Sherlock estás bien?— echó a correr esperando ver la alargada figura del detective.

— Date la vuelta y vuelve por dónde has venido— dijo con un tono autoritario. Si quería mantener su vida a salvo tendría que manipularlo una vez más.

— Voy a entrar— murmuró dando pasos nerviosos. Estaba preocupado.

— ¡Haz lo que te digo!— ordenó. Aferraba la vida de John contra su pecho para no perderla. No quería que muriera— Por favor...— mustió en tono de súplica.

— ¿Dónde?— paró en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos. . No le había visto aún. No lograba encontrarlo. Obedeció rápidamente como un perfecto militar. Aquella sumisión voluntaria era la que había conseguido que pudiera llevarse tan bien

— Párate— aquel era el lugar indicado. El lugar donde el público podría ver el espectáculo pero nunca el truco.

— ¿Sherlock?

— Ahora, mira, estoy en la azotea— su voz iba perdiendo fuerza. John se giró. Apenas podía ver el rostro del médico pero supo como todos los músculos de su cara fueron dando paso a una expresión de angustia y sorpresa. La figura negra y alta de Sherlock se erguía sobre el borde.

— Oh, dios...— alcanzó a verbalizar.

— N-no puedo bajar... Así que tendremos que hacerlo así— le hubiera gustado poder despedirse de otra manera. Le debía más de lo que quería admitir.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— "¿Qué demonios haces, Sherlock?".

— Es una disculpa— calló durante unos segundos. No quería que tuviera que sufrir su pérdida. Prefería que pensara que era un fraude. Despegó los labios con un suave suspiro—. Todo es cierto, todo lo que han dicho de mí. Me inventé a Moriarty— observó rápidamente el cadáver que se lo había arrebatado todo.

La cabeza de John se vio colapsada. Su voz interior, surgida del pecho, le obligaba a no creer las palabras de Sherlock. ¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo? Él siempre decía la verdad, aunque fuera cruel. ¿Por qué quería que creyera aquello?

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que esta vez no podría engañarlo? Quizás ya le conocía demasiado bien. Las palabras que habían salido por la boca de su amigo, salieron entonces por la suya.

— Soy un farsante.

— ¡Sherlock!— su pecho le obligaba a seguir negando las palabras del detective.

— Los periódicos tenían razón— continuó evitando el dolor de John. Tenía que poner distancia si no quería que todo se arruinara—. Quiero que se lo digas a Lestrade. Quiero que se lo digas a la señora Hudson y a Molly— "Tienes que borrar mi recuerdo, John"—. De hecho, dile a todo aquel que te escuche que yo creé a Moriarty a mi antojo— soltó aquellas palabras negándose a pensar en la repercusión que podían tener en su amigo. No estaba seguro si deseaba que le creyera.

— Venga, calla, Sherlock. Cállate— aquello era todo mentira y no se dejaría engañar, por inteligente que fuera. Su corazón le gritaba que no escuchara más si no quería acabar roto—. Cuando nos conocimos, la primera vez que te vi, lo supiste todo sobre mi hermana, ¿verdad?

— Nadie podía ser tan listo— negó.

— Tu sí— aquellas palabras salieron como un impulso, como un latido involuntario. Nunca, nadie, le haría creer que le estaba mintiendo, ni el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes. Él soltó una pequeña risa mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas. Ya no sabía que era verdad y que era mentira, pero aquella confianza ciega que John Watson le profesaba le hizo sentir una felicidad abrasante y dulce que nunca había sentido antes.

— Te investigué... — continuó su falso discurso después de unos segundos. No podía distraerse. Tenía que arrancarse a John de él para poder salvarlo— Antes de conocernos, descubrí todo lo que podía impresionarte. Es un truco, sólo un truco de magia— "Cómo el que estás presenciando".

— No. Venga, déjalo ya— negaba y negaba. No podía pensar nada más. La única palabra que conocía en aquellos momentos era "no". Intentó ir a por él. Agarrarlo y llevárselo de vuelta de Baker Street y seguir resolviendo casos hasta que el cerebro del detective y sus piernas no dieran para más.

— ¡No! ¡Quédate justo donde estás! —le amenazó. Sin daba algún que otro paso en falso una bala le mataría—. No te muevas— quiso poder frenarlo con su mano que, inconscientemente, le señala el lugar que tenía que ocupar hasta el final.

— De acuerdo— alzó su mano libre para intentar tranquilizarlo. Tenía que bajarlo de ahí.

— ¡No apartes la vista de mí!— su voz empezaba a resquebrajarse por la bocanas de aire. Estaba a punto de perder su vida, a la que se había acostumbrado y con la que era tan feliz. "No descubras mi engaño. Simplemente mírame y cree todo lo que diga y haga, por favor"— Por favor, ¿me harás este favor?

— ¿Hacer qué?— deseó que Sherlock se callara en aquel momento y no dijera lo que se temía que iba a decir. "No te mueras, Sherlock. No me dejes" susurraba una voz miserable en su interior.

— Esta llamada es mi...— le costaba hablar y separarse de él mucho más de lo que pensaba, pero la haría para mantenerlos a salvo, tenía que sobreponerse— mi nota. Es lo que se suele hacer ¿no? Dejar una nota.

— El miedo de John se hizo físico en una especie de sudor frío. Negó y apartó el teléfono de su oreja. No quería seguir allí. Quería que ese momento desapareciera. Cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos estar en cualquier otro lugar junto a su amigo, resolviendo casos.

— Dejar una nota ¿cuándo?— "No hagas esto, déjalo, Sherlock. Para, por favor"

— Adiós, John— era las última palabras que le dedicaría.

— No— se negaba a dejarlo ir. Intentó ir a por él, pero no podía caminar hacia adelante, no le dejaba—. No— retrocedió, no podía quedarse quieto. Tenía que hacer algo para frenar el suicido de su mejor amigo.

Sherlock observó a John que, inquieto, intentaba parar con los pocos medios que tenía su inminente "muerte". Pensó en dejarlo todo y bajar. Tres cadáveres cayendo al suelo le recordaron la realidad. Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y sin desearlo lo tiró hacia atrás. Tenía que dejar a John atrás, a partir de ahora estaba solo. Pudo escuchar la voz desesperada de John gritando su nombre. Alzó los brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces se precipitó al vacío.

El cuerpo de Sherlock cayó con lentitud mientras sus miembros se agitaban y su abrigo volaba. Susurró su nombre sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. La vida de Sherlock Holmes acabó con un ruido sordo. Aquel golpe desató la locura de John. Echó a correr hacia él, sin escuchar ni ver nada. Sus pies se movían de una manera más ligera que nunca. Lo vio, tras un camión: el cadáver de su mejor amigo sobre un charco de sangre que fluía de su increíble cabeza.

No vio la bicicleta aproximarse por detrás y le hizo caer al suelo. Aquel golpe en la cabeza acentuó aún más su dolor. Un horrible pitido castigó su oreja. No, no podía caer ahora, tenía que salvarlo, mantenerle con vida y a su lado. "¡Levántate, John Watson!" gritaba, furiosa, su mente. "AHORA". Con gran esfuerzo logró erguirse. El cuerpo de su amigo había dejado de verse. Un grupo de personas se habían acercado para auxiliarlo. Tenía que llegar hasta él antes de que se lo llevaran. Ando rápidamente mientras rezaba que lo mantuvieran allí, que no se lo llevaran lejos. Susurraba su nombre entre paso y paso, entre rezo y rezo.

— Soy médico— dijo con la voz gangosa y apenas sin vocalizar—, déjeme pasar— quería apartar a toda esa gente, eliminarla. Tan sólo quería llegar hasta a su amigo—. Déjeme, por favor— suplicaba. Brazos desconocidos lo alejaban del cuerpo de Sherlock, le impedían llegar hasta él. Sentía que estaba nadando a contracorriente—. Es amigo mío, es mi amigo— apartó a tantos como pudo, pero no dejaban de brotar. Podía ver su cuerpo, pero no podía acercarse. Lo único que le dejan hacer era mirar desde lejos como le abandonaba—, por favor— estiró un brazo hacia él, buscando tocar el cuerpo, comprobar si estaba vivo. Cogió su muñeca, delgada, fría y muerta. Intentó darle aliento, conseguir que su corazón volviera a latir, a través de sus dedos.

La camilla llegó con sus ruedas chirriantes. Se lo llevaba, le quitaban a su amigo. Una mujer consiguió deshacer el agarre con el que tanto se había aferrado a Sherlock desde que se conocieron. La mano de Sherlock cayó inerte sobre el suelo.

— Por favor, déjenme— "Déjenme con él". Se dejó caer mientras la mujer intentaba agarrarlo. No le dejaría moverse ni un milímetro, como habían acordado. Vio la cara ensangrentada, muerta y petrificada de Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes había muerto delante de sus ojos y no había podido evitarlo—. Por Dios, no... No...— "No os lo llevéis". Los mareos empezaron a golpear su cabeza y la sangre se le fue espesando, sintiendo que moría una pequeña parte de él con el detective: su vida. Los paramédicos lo pusieron sobre la camilla y se lo llevaron, dejando a John Watson solo... de nuevo.


End file.
